There's more players in this game
by pinkittwice54
Summary: When you think that's everything is going to only get better but then you get sucked into your favorite video game, don't you just hate the cliche-ness of it all? Well that's what's in store for Brittany when she's ripped away from her home...will she be able to survive? Is she the only one? Semi-sequel to I'm Related to a YouTuber, cover made by Allison908
1. Kidnapped

Chapter 1: Kidnapped

It's March now and everything has been going amazingly. Remember me, I'm Brittany, Adam's daughter, sister person so far Brotato proposed to Shelby and Jason and I couldn't be happier. Adam told me that he was going to leave Team Crafted a few weeks ago. I was a bit sad, but I could totally understand, with all of his success he told me (and I quote) "I'm not the guy I used to be anymore. I started my channel for the heck of it, but now…that and you and I have only known each other for like half a year now. I want to get to know you better but I can't do that if I always have somewhere to be and something to do, con I?"

I'll tell you this, I was touched because at some point our lives were like this.

*Flashback (still living in the La house)*

I walked up to Adam's door and knocked on it. "Adam?" I said excitedly, for some reason there was snow on the ground outside and I want to see if Adam wanted to do something in it.

"Do you want to build a snow man? Come on let's go and play! I never see you anymore come out the door, it's like you've gone away. We used to be best buddies and now we're not, I wish you would tell me why! So, do you want to build a snow man? It's doesn't have to be a snowman."

I could hear a yawn through the door as he yelled. "I can't Brittany! I'm editing."

I sighed." Ok bye."

"Why are you so obsessed with that song?"

"Because it's awesome!"

*End of flashback*

I still had some fun in the snow though. I got Jason, Jerome Julianna, Michelle and Mitch to have a snow ball fight with me.

Good times…anyway sine Adam left TC we moved back to Washington. It took a while to get used to it again since the La house was so huge it literally had an elevator, but I managed.

Oh, I forgot to mention that we now have a dog. I almost died when I heard the news.

I don't know how Ty and Starly handle thing long distance thing. Jason's still in La and if he moved back, he has two options, Washington or Texas. If he chooses the latter, then he would be even further! If you couldn't tell, I miss him…a lot.

Now that I think you're pretty much caught up in our lives until today. Let's officialy start the story, shall we? *Insert weird vortex thing here*

"Adaaaaammmm!" I yelled from my room.

"Whhhaaaattt?!" He replied in the same tone of voice.

"Imma record something, do you want to play with me?" I turned on my computer.

"I would, but I'm sooo lazy…and tired!"

I rolled my eyes. "Did you record at one in the morning again?"

"What?! How'd you know?!"

I chuckled. "you woke me up with your screaming, let me guess the map was sky park?"

"Brittany you're scaring me."

I laughed. "It's just one of the many services I offer, FYI so is sarcasm." Adam started laughing as well just then the door opened.

"I'm home!" Alesa yelled as our dog barked at her arrival.

"I'm going to record something!" I called out so she would know.

"Ok, but what do you want to eat? I want to make something!" Alesa's a good cook, if she's cooking something, I always go for seconds,

"I don't know surprise me!" I smiled and closed my door. "Maybe Toby would want to record something, I haven't talk to him in a while." I opened up my Skype and called him.

"Hey what's up?" I heard his voice after a few rings.

"Not much, do you want to record something?" I opened up minecraft and looked through the new maps.

"I would, but I'm actually at the airport right now, I'm using mobile."

I deflated a bit. "That's cool, where are you going?"

"I'm going back to Germany slash Europe with my friend John."

"That's sounds like fun…can I ask you a question?" I fidgeted with the wires around my computer.

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

I took a deep breath, this question has been on my mind for a while. "Why did you first talk to me? Like, why did you give me your Skype name? Why are you talking to me right now?"

"Oh." Toby sighed. "Well…I… I watch your videos from time to time, that and you remind me of my little sister in a way."

"Oh, you watch my videos?"

"Yeah, but it sounds weird and a bit creepy, a grown man-"

"Man? Are you sure?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know but it sounds weird to have a man, watching a young girl."

"Are you secretly hinting that you're a pedobear?" I looked over the description of one map that caught my eye.

"No! It's just that I thought it was cute to see someone at your age starting a channel despite all of school work that you have and-"

"GOD DANG IT!" I slammed my fist on my table.

"What?"

"I just remembered that I have a test for social studies tomorrow."

"That's sucks."

"It does.. I guess I better go, thank for letting me talk to you though."

"Any time."

"By Toby."

"Later." I hung up and signed out of Skype. I kept the minecraft map open so I could play it after I studied for a while. Suddenly it started pouring outside, I don't remember seeing any clouds a few minutes ago but I let it slide.

I continued studying about the boring social studies topic but the silence was getting uncomfortable. I looked outside my door to find that Alesa and Adam were still downstairs. I shrugged, sat back down, and beg on singing, (I still find it embarrassing when someone catches me singing)."Why are there so many songs about rainbows and what's on the other side? Rainbows are visions but only illusions and rainbows have nothing to hide. So, we've been told and some choose to believe it. I know they're wrong wait and see. Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection, the lovers the dreamers and me. Who said that every wish would be heard and answered when wished on the morning star? Somebody thought of that and someone believed it, look what's it's done so far. What's so amazing that keeps us star gazing and what do we think we might see? Someday we'll find it the rainbow connection, the lovers the dreamer and me. All of us under its spell, we know that it's probably magic. Have you been half asleep and have you heard voices? I've heard them calling my name." A bolt of lightning struck outside (close to the house) causing me to scream.

"Brittany, are you ok?" Adam called from down stairs. I shook off the shiver going down my spine. "Yeah, I'm fine! Jump scares, you know?!"

"OK then!"

I sighed and closed my text book. I sang a bit while I walked over to my computer. "Is this the sweet sound that calls the young sailors. The voice might be one in the same. I heard it too many times to ignore it. It's something that I'm supposed to be. Someday we'll find it the rainbow connection, the lovers, the dreamers and me."

Suddenly a hand wrapped over my mouth and pulled me out of my chair roughly. I screamed, stepped on this guy's foot thus causing him to let go of me. Out of instinct, I booked it out the door. "ADDDDAAAAMMMM!" I yelled with all my might.

Right as I got into Adam's sight (Alesa was nowhere to be seen), the guy tripped me from behind. "Brittany!"

I got up as fast as I could and look behind me for a split second. "Ready for another adventure?" The guy was dressed all in black, and we couldn't see his face. "I hate it when there's a sappy ending, don't you?"

I was in Adam's reach when this weirdo threw something on the ground, some blue-ish, green-ish vortex opened up behind me, pulling me in. Adam grabbed my hand as the stranger jumped into the portal, but the pull was too strong. "Adam! I'm slipping!"

My hand was slowly leaving Adam's. He tried to get a better grip but it was too late. "don't forget me Adam."

I let go.

"NOOOOO!"

I felt myself being consumed by the portal, then my world went black.


	2. For the love of-!

***Hands out lollipops to all the reviewers* Hey guys, Pinky here and i've just figured that i'll write out my responses to the reviews for the chapter ever since my massive failer with the YouTbuer videos but whatever we all make mistakes, that's what makes us human right? TO THE REVIEWS!**

**Quiet Defiance: I fixed that thanks to you Xd**

**Ms. Blizzard: Thank you X3**

**dragonflyz: i know right**

**jayisdabomb: that's my specialty**

**Blue-Ender-Star: YAAAAAY!**

**Madiigamer: i take it that's good right?**

**FireAndFuryHDS: That would be awesome, i would be sooo jealous**

**GigglingFangirl: Will do! *salutes***

**AshLynnGameVerse: Calm. Down. Now. If you spazz out now then you be able to survive the rest of the story...it's for your protection**

**Featherleap: You will see :)**

**TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 2: For the love of-!

I woke up feeling as if my head was detached from my body. "Was that all a dream?"

First I open my eyes, than I felt a strange breeze. I have traveled to a world made of block totally unbeknownst to me. No one? Fine then! I opened my eyes and looked around.

I was in the middle of the desert.

Standing up, I felt some weight on my shoulders. "What the-?"

Luckily, it was only a backpack. I sighed of relief and opened it, wanting to see if I had anything that I could use. I found a spotted egg, 2 pairs of glasses, a note book, some pencils, my phone, a map, food, bones and an iron sword. "Good to see that you found some supplies."

I stood up and spun around. "Who are you? Where are you?"

"Don't bother looking for me, you'll never see me again. But before I go I wanted to explain the glasses thing. FYI, not everyone has them, one pair is for you and the other one is for whoever you give it to. Go on, try them on!" The disembodied voice seemed to bounce with excitement. Hesitant, I put the glasses on. At the bottom of my vision I saw two bars. One had 10 hearts and the other had 10 icons that looked like steak. Below that there was 10 boxes filled with the items that I found in my new backpack.

I found the connection almost instantly. "MINECRAFT! FOR THE LOVE OF-!"

"Watch that language."

"But this is so clique! I could of at least gone to Narnia, that would have been way cooler!" I groaned and sat down on the flat sand. My hair flew in my face, but astonishingly. It wasn't its normal brown, it was pink. I was also now wearing shorts compared to the jeans I once had. My shirt was red and I had blue straps holding up my sleeves. "I can use to the way I look though."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"This is so FanFiction-y, what the heck is going on?" I crossed my arms.

The vortex once again pooped up but this time I wasn't being pulled in and the figure in all black stepped out. I pulled my iron sword out of my pocket "Weird" –and prepared myself to fight.

"Put your weapon down, there's no need to use it." A strangely familiar voice rang from under the hood. "There's a button on the glasses that can open up the chat. You press it once to open it up, hold it down when you want to send a message, you can either say it out loud or in your head. If you don't like it then you can press the button again to erase it and press the button twice to send it. Got it?'

I nodded at the being and tried it out for myself after I found the button. "Although…here take this." The hooded figure handed me contacts lenses, "These work through either voice command or brain command, got that?'

I nodded once again and put the contacts in my backpack. "Who are you?"

"I suppose if I won't see you again it's ok for you to know." The figure pulled down the hood, letting long brown hair flow out. I gasped.

"But-but how?" I was staring at-

"I'm you, I know shocker right. I bet you didn't see that coming, did you?"

"Why did you take me away from the happiness that I had!? Better yet, how?!" I screamed at…myself.

"The readers wanted a sequel to the story, sop to do that I had to start a new adventure. It's really hard to accomplish that though when it's a happily ever after ending. Ignore that thing I said about hating happy endings. I actually love them but I needed to seem like the bag guy for a few moments.' I explained.

"The readers? But then that would make you…me…"

"That's right, I'm the author. I'm just here to get things started the rest is completely up to you."

"Will I ever get to see them again?" I could feel the tears forming in my eyes.

"Maybe, maybe not, I have plans for this story but they would only work if you…I…whatever, if you cooperate."

_'There's a chance I'll never see them again.'_ "You're a monster!' I screamed.

"Meh, I've been called worse, and it's no use thinking when I'm around…I'm writing the story, remember? I know your every next step and those of others. I only gave you those things in the beginning because a, I'm not that heartless, B, you are still weather you like it or not and lastly because I know you're going to get bored sooner or later so you'll have something else to do other than craft things and mine."

"Thanks?"

"You're welcome! But is that's everything then I'll-"

"Wait!"

"Yeah?"

"This egg that I have in this backpack, it's a spawn egg right?" I took out the egg.

"A wolf spawn egg to be eggsact." I(she) chuckled. "That's why you have the bones. Depending on what you decide to do, you're going to get lonely after a while, so now you have a companion. I wouldn't spawn it here though."

"Ok. Well I guess I should thank you in a sense, I've always wondered what it would be like to be in minecraft."

She (I) sighed. "It's getting late and I've worn out my welcome. Before I go I'll give you a tip. There's a village north-east from here. Head there before too many monsters spawn."

I nodded and got ready to leave with my map in hand.

"Oh and one more thing!"

I turned around to face her (me) just before she stepped into the portal. "Don't die! There's no re-spawn!"

I face palmed. "Of course there isn't. Thank you! Good bye!" I waved to myself as I stepped closer to the portal.

"Everything's still your decision to make!" Were her (my) last words, then the portal closed.

"I'm a character huh? I'm going to forget that by the time she or I finish the chapter." I looked down at the map then at the sun. It was almost sun set.

Panicking, I started running in the direction that she pointed in. _'Classic me, I give myself a map, but no compass to work with to decipher it!'_

I ran and ran until my legs hurt. Night was approaching fast and I had to find shelter of some kind. Fin ally…I saw it. The village was only 100 or so blocks away.

Suddenly, an arrow whizzed past my face and into a nearby cactus. There were 5 skeletons or so to my right not far from where I was standing. I cursed and started running again.

The skeletons kept shooting at me and missing by hair. Then one hit its target. An arrow was now lodged into my left shoulder. Out of shock I fell to the ground. Within a spit second my mind registered what happened and I got up. I was only able to sprint about 10 steps before another arrow grazed my side. I mentally cursed the author slash myself.

The village was only about 50 blocks away now. I just had to keep running but I was losing blood fast. "HELP! HELP!"

I cried out and prayed that this village wasn't deserted.

A creeper blew up next to me launching me 10 blocks or so forward. I almost would have thanked him if it weren't for the hard landing. Another arrow grazed my right thigh, I hissed. '_At least it didn't do very deep'_

By now I was tired, in pain, covered in sand and still losing blood rapidly. If I had to guess I was down to either 2 hearts or less. If I had more than 2 hearts than I wonder how much pain I would be in if I somehow lost that many.

As much as my lungs and legs screamed at me to stop, I had to keep running. If I stopped, I would die for sure. "PLEASE HELP ME!' I screamed one last time.

A bunch of villagers ran out of their homes to see what (or who) was causing the commotion. "HELP!" I yelled again.

When they saw me, they ran toward me. I still stop running. "What's the matter?" One of them asked me.

"Help me…" I slowed down in front of them, they gasped. '_Guess they can see me more clearly now'_ "Please…"

The I collapsed in front of them. I either lost too much blood, or I was really tired...possibly both. Last thing I remember it that I was being picked up and carried away.


	3. New Friends

***Hands out imaginary lollipops to all the reviewers* Hey guys Pinky here and as you may have noticed i'm posting every Monday, it's only happening this way because i have finals this week and until the 29th...as you can guess i'm stressed. But enough about me...i need to get to the reviews...TO THE REVIEWS! (i'm only doing all the reviews for chapter 2 although some reviews for chapter 1 were amazing)**

**GigglingFangirl: That was deep**

**Guest: I KNOW I DID...I REGRET NOTHING!**

**dragonflyz: Don't be in this story they're nice**

**Angel999FTW: i don't ship skylox...hate me...but why is it bad to break the forth wall again? it's fun**

**MyBrokenHeart123: you bet it was**

**marbot457: thank you...so i've been told but if i do add team crafted you wouldn't know until i post the chapter**

**DrWhovianist: i won't be taking Oc's sorry about that and thank for the F and F XD**

**WillowWhisker: Your review was amazing, i told some of my friends (not who you were though) and i laughed when i read it...i wish most reviews were like that**

**GoldenOwl37: You're very welcome...it's nice to know that i make people happy**

**EnderSolstice: thank you i rant when i read twist like that in stories but they're so much more interesting**

**Guest: Sorry but i'm not accepting OC's...or people? **

**Blue-Ender-Star: The forth wall is gone...thanks XD and sadly no i am not**

**pikmaster5: I'm sorry but i have no idea what you're talking about :(**

**Madiigamer: You bet on it...}:)**

**Gypsy: Thanks...nice to know that i have dedicated readers...especially when it's by their own will but i have the whole story in my head but i'll give you a small hint...she may or may not see them again**

**OctaviaHigh: You'll see :)**

**Guest: Who are you? In my opinion only Sky himself has that kind of authority to say that kind of thing and i doubt you are him but it could just be me being paranoid...but i'm not sure...and it's kind of freaking me out...no offence...**

**YoshiPuff625: YOU'RE BACK! YAY! i wish i would be able to hear more from you...your reviews are awesome...i think that's all...i don't want to sound creepy**

**TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 3: New Friends

**(Brittany's pov)**

I opened my eyes to the most blinding light I have ever seen. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Ah! You're awake! We were afraid you wouldn't make it!" A villager walked in front of me.

My left shoulder had been stitched up, my torso had bandages all around it and my right thigh had bandages as well. "Thank out."

I tried to get out of the bed but the villager ran in front of me, causing me to stop. "No! You're not fully healed, and you should stay in bed."

I couldn't argue with logic like that so I sat back in the bed. "You must be hungry since you were out for 3 days."

"3 days?" I ran a hand through my hair.

"Yes...you lost a lot of blood. Now eat up!" He gave me a bowl of warm soup.

"Thank you but do you know where my bag is?'

"Here let me get it for you." He went over to the corner and grabbed my back pack. "Here you go."

I put the soup bowl down and got out the contact lenses. Carefully putting them in, I set my backpack back on the floor. I saw that my hunger was only at 4 bars and I was missing about half of my hearts. I ate the rest of my soup without saying a word. "Are you human?'

"Pardon?" I almost choked on a piece of chicken.

"Are you human? We have a friend who's human but he's the only one we've seen so far. But you look somewhat like him, so I repeat, are you human?"

I swallowed the rest of the soup this villager gave me before I answered. "Yes, yes I am."

"What your name? The tag on your bag says pink it twice but that mustn't be a real name, is it?"

"No, it's not my real name. It's just my identity here. My real name is Brittany."

"Ok, I shall inform the others of a new human among us. Be prepared to have a lot of new visitors Brittany."

"Oh god!" I groaned. "I'm sure I'll get used to it but I'm not good at talking to new people. "I put the bowl on the table next to the bed. "How long do you think I'm going to be in this bed for?"

"About 2 to 3 more days. You won't be completely healed but it'll be just enough to have you walking around and out of bed." The villager walked over and took the bowl. "You should get some more rest, it'll help the healing process."

I nodded and laid back onto the bed. "I wonder what my family is doing."

*Next day*

I woke up feeling a little better then yesterday but more sore. Sitting up, I saw that I forgot to take out the contact lenses from yesterday. I wasn't planning on doing the same today but it meant less work to put them back in.

"Morning!" I called out as the villager came down from the upstairs floor.

I had only gained half a heart from the last time that I checked. '_This is going to be a looong healing process.'_ "Good to see you're awake. What do you want to eat?"

"Some bread would be nice." I blushed as my stomach growled.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I was about to go answer it but then I remembered that this is not my house and the condition I was in. The villager opened the door and let some of his friends in. The villagers he let in brought along their children. '_I didn't even know that was possible.'_

The children of course ran straight for the bed I was in. "Look Alice! Another human! Can…you…understand…us!?" The young boy yelled in my face,

"I actually can…and for your information I just so happen to speak clearly and in a normal tone." I reconsidered my answer now that I'm remembering all these moments that I had. "Most of the time."

The young boy seemed scared while his younger sister (Alice) coward behind him. "You…you can talk?"

I nodded. "This other human that you guys have met…can he or she talk as well?" I prayed that they would say yes.

"Who? Steve? Yeah, Steve can talk."

"Steve is my bwest friend." Alice called out. I had to smile. I looked over at their parents they were eyeing me suspiciously but I waved.

"Are you a boy or a girl?" Alice asked me.

"I'm a girl." I tried to not act offended, she was a little kid after all.

"Well…" The young boy started to ask. "Do you have a name?"

I nodded. "My name is Brittany."

"Cool, my name's John and this is Alice." He gestured to his little sister.

Suddenly their parents came over and pushed the two children aside. The mom (hard to tell, they all have the same face), walked up next to me and held out her hand. I shook it. "My name is Carmen and this is my husband Jack."

I smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"You've met my children John and Alice."

I nodded. "They're sweet."

"Thank you. I made this cake for you." Carmen put it on the side table.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "How thoughtful, I…you didn't need to do that."

"Well…it'll help with your injuries." Jack gestured to my bandages. "I feel as if we've worn out our welcome. Come along children!"

"Coming!"

They left without a trace, except for the cake they left for me. It tasted heavenly and way better than I expected it to taste like.

Over the past few days, it seems as if the entire village came to visit me. The children were like a breath of fresh air. So energetic and firing questions at me as fast as bullets. Even though I was in bed, they took a lot of energy out of me.

My wounds have been getting better, I was still missing about 4 or 3 hearts though. My time in this village was wonderful. They're so nice and caring (probably because if there's more than one human then they can trade more, so they want to make an impression.). The villagers built me my own small but hut since the villager I was staying with (he didn't even tell me his name) got tired of me. A bit rude in my opinion but I didn't say anything to argue with. He starting to get on my nerves as well.

My phone hasn't died yet, my guess is that it has an unlimited battery life. Which is helpful since it has all my music.

My village hut has two floors, I sleep on the top floor (it also has a mini library so I can read) and my crafting table/furnace is on the bottom floor along with some chairs and a table.

The children visit almost daily to either tell me about their day or to hear me tell them a story or to hear me sing. They're a joy to be around, the only thing that worries me is their parents. I don't think they like the idea of their children hanging around some stranger but they haven't said anything about it, yet. Until then, I'm holding my breath.

"Brittany!" Are you home?" It was the village kids again. I smiled and went to go open the door.

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked them as the children crowded into my hut. There were about 10 kids in total. I shook my head. "Come right on in!" I said to no one in particular.

I kept the door open in case their parents decided to check up on the gang. They did that very often in the beginning that now it's become a habit. "Brittany! John's being annoying!" One of the village kids cried out.

"John…" I sighed. "I'm really tired today guys." I smiled.

"We know Brittany…we saw you helping around the village today." Zelina hugged the doll she had closer to her chest. "Thank you."

"For what?" I sat down next to the kids on the floor.

"Our parents only want us out of the way so they can continue working. We see you working and yet you're still able to talk to us." Another village child spoke up.

"You also let us be who we are… I mean it seems as if you have less rules than our parents." John added his two cents

"Well believe it or not…where I come from, I'm still considered a kid. So I know what you're feeling right now. But at the same time, I'm not young enough to have as many rules as you guys have, with less rules comes more responsibility. Trust me, being a kid is awesome." I started looking through my phone for my music when someone asked me. "Brittany can you tell us a story?"

I looked up and put my phone away. "Which one?"

"One that we haven't heard yet!" Alice (I think) called out.

I thought it over for a while. "Let's see…I told you most of the stories that I grew up with…fairytales….movies…" I put my mind to work a bit. '_Which story haven't I told them/'_

"I got it! There once was a young girl…she had long brown hair and caramel eyes. Her father left her and her mother died…she was alone except for her only friend named Starly and the comedians that made her laugh everyday…her name is…" I pretended to think for a name but give up. "Her name is Brittany…and her story starts in the orphanage she was pout in when 2 other kids there were reading her diary."


	4. Steve?

***Hands out imaginary lollipops to all the reviewers* Hey guys Pinky here and i know that it's not a Monday but i won't be posting this Monday and i already had half of this chapter typed up so i just typed up the rest. TO THE REVIEWS!**

**Quiet Defiance: The forth wall knows what it did...it was my ice cream...:( i don't like the forth wall**

**GigglingFangirl: Good to know, and thanks :)**

**dragonflyz: YAY! i win!**

**Angel999FTW: no**

**Gypsy: i tried looking for the youtube channel but no such video came up...i got really sad...:(**

**DrWhovainist: i don't know what you mean by that but YAY!**

**Ice Aurora: Why thank you...you're very kind XD**

**Featherleap: yes...yes it is**

**Whipstar: Thanks! XD**

**M: Nothing's wrong...i'm just not sexist XP XD**

**CheesePuffXx: You'll just have to wait and see**

**WillowWhisker: There you go again with your funny reviews XD...it's just some of the things you say and the way you say them, and yes i watch Element Animation, i love them!**

**cwolf267: i hate these finals...and now...YOU DON'T HAVE TO WAIT TILL MONDAY! YAY! *shoots cannon filled with confetti* i win**

**OctaviaHigh: All will be made clear to those who wait -someone i can't remember**

**ThatOneGirl: you spelled my name wrong -_-* OH WELL...YOU GOT MOST OF IT XD...i don't think this story is good enough to be fangirl over but thanks!**

**YoshiPuff625: No, the forth wall must never be rebuilt *breaks it again* you'll understand why i did that later in the story and then you'll thank me...i think...i hope...any hack...**

**TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 4: Steve?

**(Brittany's pov)**

I woke up a little after the sun rise. It was a habit that I've been getting better at perfecting. My goal is to get up at sun rise, but it's better than getting up at noon like I used to.

Getting out of bed, I put on some of Jason's music. When Oasis came on, I was dancing in my room doing my usual routine. I changed out of my pajamas and into my only/regular (and washed) clothes. My heart hurt a bit… "Jason". I sighed and hugged my phone. "I'll see you again…I promise."

The song ended by the time I was going down the stairs. "I need food, that's what I need right now."

Looking through my chest, I found some cake, chicken, bread, eggs and a little bit of steak. I had some seeds to the side but when I leave the village, I'm going to use them to start a farm. "Looks like I'm going to have a chicken sandwich for breakfast!" I laughed a bit. "Imagine what Adam would say if he saw me now."

I figured I have a few hours before I'm either called to help a villager or the table eating my sandwich while Take Back the Night was blasting from my phone.

Suddenly I heard cheering coming from outside. Luckily, I just finished my sandwich so I was able to get up and make my way toward the window.

There was a man there…surrounded by the children. They were all jumping on him and he began picking them up and started laughing. "Steve!" One little girl yelled. She jumped on top of him but she was too big and ended up pulling his pants on.

I turned away almost immediately and chuckled silently to myself. "I have work to do." I said through my small fit of giggles. "I'll introduce myself later."

Getting off of the floor, I picked/cleaned the area that I made my sandwich in. I put in my contacts and saw that I only had 2 hearts missing now. '_I gained about 6 hearts in the week I was here…that was a fast recovery in my opinion. If it was anything like back home…I would be in the hospital for months.'_

I just finished putting away my knife and the last of my chicken when someone knocked on my door. I quickly cleaned up my hands and rushed to go answer the door. "I'm coming!" I yelled when they knocked for the second time.

I pushed my hair out of my face and opened the door. I expected the kids again but instead I met one of the villagers with a person next to him. He was wearing a teal T-shirt, some jeans (the kind a person would wear in a construction site) and his shirt was partly tucked in. His had brown hair and hazel eyes and possibly 5 o'clock shadow. I couldn't tell…but oh my god he was gorgeous! "Hello!" The villager said.

"Hi!" I wiped off whatever was on my hands on my shirt and opened my door wider. "Do you wanty o come in?'

"If it's ok with you." The villager nodded while Steve (I think his name was because I overheard) stared at me and ran a hand through his hair. "Of course it's ok with me." I said as I stepped aside to let them through.

The villager walked in without hesitation while Steve just stood there almost gaping at me. "Do you want to come it orrr…?" I gestured between the door and the outside world.

It seemed to be enough to knock him out of his trance that he was in. "Uhhh…sure….th-thank you." He almost tripped over the small step because he wouldn't stop staring at me, it caused me to giggle a bit. Steve blushed and made his way toward the villager.

"Brittany…" the villager addressed me. "This is my son Steve."

"Hello Steve!" I held out my hand to shake and he hesitantly put his hand in mine. "My name's Brittany, I'm" I looked for the right words. "Obviously new in town."

The villager chuckled. "I thought it would be nice for you two to meet each other since you are currently the only humans."

I nodded and reached for my phone. "What's that?" Steve asked when he saw it in my hand.

"My phone…it can't do anything it used to do now that I'm here…except play music…but I'm ok with that." I turned off my music and put my phone in my pocket.

"I'll leave you two alone to talk and what not."

The villager left my house. "But-I- I" I tried to get his attention but he was gone in the blink of an eye.

I sighed. "Well…this is awkward. So!" I put my hands together. "Let's get to know each other better since I obviously have nothing better to do. What do you like to do for fun?" I sat down in one of the few chairs that I had.

Steve sat in the other one. "For fun huh? Well…I mine most of the time so that passes the day really quickly."

"But do you…do you do anything other than mining?" I ran hand through my hair. Steve shook his head. "What about you?"

"I like to write and read…I'll occasionally draw every now and then to pass the time. I also like to sing but I have stage fright." I nervously scratched behind my neck. '_This is sooo awkward!'_

"So…." Steve started. "What happened to your shoulder?" He pointed at my bandaged.

I blushed a bit. "A skeleton shot me."

"Skeletons are the worst!"

"I know right!" I smiled. "How are you feeling? From what I've gathered from the village is that you're the only human and…well…now I'm here." I crossed my arms and leaned back into my chair.

"It's new…and cute, I mean you're cute." Steve said casually but then he caught himself. "Wait what?" I blushed and suddenly the table seemed interesting. "Is something wrong?" Steve leaned forward to try and look my in the eye.

I looked up and stared into his hazel eyes. I blushed even harder. "Nothing wrong but I just miss my family and friends….and my boyfriend." I moved a piece of hair out of my face and behind my ear.

Steve stood up abruptly. "There are more of us!?"

My eyes widened. "In a sense…"

Steve deflated and stared at me." Wha-what do you mean?"

I sighed. "I'm not from this world Steve…where I come from yes, there are more humans but here it's just you and me." I crossed my arms and put them on the table and laid my head on top of them. I could feel tears starting to pool in my eyes. "I miss them."

Steve sat back in his chair and put a hand on my arms. "Hey…it's ok, I didn't know and I'm sorry. I hope you'll find your family."

I smiled. "Thanks." I chuckled a bit when I just realized what had happened. "Talk about a first meeting!"

Steve chuckled along with me. "I'm with you on that."

"Hey Steve?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Red…yours?"

"Pink." I shrugged.

"Really? Like your hair?" Steve pointed at it.

I took a bit of it and put my hair in front of my face. "Pretty much…although I wish it would be brighter."

Steve shook his head and smiled. "What?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, but your hair looks fine the way it is. I wouldn't go changing it."

I smiled '_I just met this guy and he's already giving me all kinds of compliments.'_ "Thank you, that's very thoughtful of you."

Steve bit his lip and looked at me. "This is going to sound weird and a bit creepy-"He threw his hands into the air. "-but can I feel your hair? It just looks unnaturally soft."

I giggled. '_Of course that's what he asks because that's totally normal.'_ I nodded and leaned forward. "Don't pull though."

You don't mind?" Steve looked at me questionably.

"Not really, my family used to do it all the time." I rolled my eyes. "I never knew why though, besides you could of asked worse things." I chuckled.

Hesitantly Steve runs one of his hands through my hair. I close my eyes as the calming feeling surrounds me again just as if I was back home. "I didn't know hair this soft was possible." Steve whispers as he runs his hand through my hair for a second time.

I start to lean back as Steve returned his hand to his side. I smiled. "What is it about my hair that always gets people to pet me as if I was an animal?" I shook my head and looked at Steve.

He was blushing…hard. "I don't know, probably because it has some kind of magical power."

I laugh. "Thanks!" '_He's cute…WHAT ON EARHT AM I SAYING!? I still have Jason back home and I'm not going to cheat on him just because I'm here.'_ I mentally scold myself.

Standing up, I straighten out my shirt and hold out my hand for Steve to shake. "It's been nice getting to know you Steve but I have some work to do."

Steve does shake my hand. "But you're wounded."

"I'm almost completely healed, a few more days and I'll be there. Besides you just got here and by the looks of it everyone wants to talk to you." I move my hand back to my side and walk toward the door.

"But…what?"

I rolled my eyes. "Never mind, I'll be fine, but I'm going to help around the village…kind of like a repayment for them since they saved my life, you know?"

"No, I don't." Steve looked at me as if I was from another planet (and technically I am).

I opened the door to the outside world. "You coming?"

"Sure, sure." Steve "jobs" a bit toward me and goes outside. I close the door and head to work.


	5. Moving out

***Hands out imaginary lollipops to all the reviewers* i had sooo much to say then fanfiction decided to delete ALL of it! I HATE FANFICTION SOME TIMES! God, so i have come to the conclusion that i will not re write all of what i had planned because 1 i don't really remember it and 2 i'm lazy so i'm going to say what i said in the previous authors note. I'll be going to Caost Rica on June 14th and i'll be gone for 3 weeks so i'll try to post 2 more times before i go but i'll try to type 6 more chapters while i'm gone so when i come back i can post like crazy since i'll be forcing to guys though the pain of waiting. Sorry about that but the internet is really bad there so it's not quite my fault. XD thank you for everything and i'll see you in the next chapter.**

**TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 5: Moving out

**(Steve's pov)**

I stared out the window of my father's house looking over the village. The new human, Brittany, I believe her name was, was helping the other villagers move around boxes. Her hair whipped around her face and her laugh seemed sweet and magical.

"Steve?" My father ripped me away from my thoughts, only then did I realize I was staring at her. "What is outside that you find so interesting?"

I shook my head. "Not much, just something new."

"Steve…" My father started. "There is to be a war soon."

"A war?" I turned away from the window.

"A force much stronger than any of ours has been unleashed and we don't know how by who. When the time comes I want you to do something."

"What is it?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Protects this other human…protect Brittany. She has the key to ending this war that is to come." He stood up and walked next to me by the window.

Brittany was now signing a song while the children danced around her. I couldn't tell what the song was though, I've never heard it before. A smile crawled its way onto my face as her own smile seemed brighter than everyone else's.

"Protect her Steve, find a way to be by her side. Is something happens to her…the world may be at stake."

"What does she have to stop this upcoming war?" I ran a hand through my hair.

"I tried looking for the solution." My father put a book back into its place on one of the shelves. "But the answer isn't clear. All I know is that she can't stay here any longer. Luckily, her wounds are almost healed but then she must be on her way."

I nodded in understanding. "But then…why must I be the one to protect her?"

"It's not just for her but for you as well my son. You are now no longer the only human…one necessity that every living creature needs is companionship. Iron golems are brilliant body guards but you can't exactly have a conversation with them."

I sighed and looked out the window again. Brittany said something that made all the children (and few adults) laugh as she moved a few boxes (that looked heavy) onto a cart. "Very well father…I'll protect her at all costs."

My father walked up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Steve." I didn't look back. "You'll see that it is for the better."

Suddenly it felt as if I had bubbled dancing around my heart causing me to take a deep breath. "Perhaps you're right."

*Time skip*

**(Brittany's pov)**

"Do you have to go Steve? You just got here." One of the children was on the verge of crying because Steve just announced that he was going to leave.

I felt bad for them. The poor things, I didn't want to break the news to them but I was going to leave too. Not with Steve but my wounds are now completely healed (they'll be small "battle" scars) and I'm now back at 10 hearts. Something was telling me that I couldn't stay here anymore. "Besides it's flipping MINECRAFT! I want to explore (and get a chance to spawn my wolf friend).

"Don't go Steve! Don't go!" The children cried.

"Hey…ummm….sorry to tell you this but I got to go too.";

"WHAT!?" I almost jumped at the response. Little Alice walked toward me and pulled my shirt to get my attention. "Don't you like us Brittany?"

I managed a small smile. "You guys are amazing in every single way but I want to go explore this land. I need to find my own place like how you have your place here. But I'll be back…I promise…ok?"

Alice nodded and bear hugged me. Suddenly all of the children gave me a hug, I couldn't breathe for a few seconds but they eventually let go.

"Here..." One of the villagers walked up to me and handed me a purple cloak. "For those cold winter nights."

"Thank you." I took it out of the villager's hand.

"We made one for Steve as well." The villagers walked up to Steve and handed him a navy blue cloak.

I nodded and walked into the hut they made me and started packing the last of my belongings. "I have my food…my books….my other crap… I have everything."

I clicked the cloak around my neck and oh…my …god…it was SO SOFT!" I sighed, taking it off and putting it in my back pack. '_We're in the middle of a desert…why would I wear dark clothes?'_

When I opened my door, I turned around to look at my small hut that I was so close to calling home. "Time to go." I nodded to myself and closed the door.

I walked down the stairs and saw Steve leaving the village. '_I don't know how to fight…but he does. If I can just find my way to stay near him and hopefully have him teach me…I might just make it'_

I said my goodbyes to the children (and some adults) that came to see me. Alice and John seemed especially sad but like I told them earlier, I would be back…I was sure of it.

I had to run to catch up with Steve and I had to miake sure that he knew I was there or it would of seemed like I was following him. "Steve!" He turned around and it was obvious that he saw me, he waved.

When I was next to him, it didn't take long for me to catch my breath. "Mind if I tag along? I don't have any location to go to so I might as well head in your direction for the time being."

Steve shook his head. "I don't mind. I would love to have you as my travel companion. Just don't get yourself killed."

I nervously chuckled. "Hehe…no promises."

"Good enough."

We continued walking in silence, I wanted to say something but what was there to say. Steve glanced at me from time to time and he would occasionally open his mouth but nothing came out. But out of the blue he said. "Would you sing for me? Please…"

I was shocked at his question but before I could say anything Steve propelled the rest of his sentence. "You don't have to if you do want to but I heard you singing to the children the other day but I couldn't hear what you were saying."

"Ok then…do you have any preference to the song I should sing?" I raised an eyebrow as we continued walking.

"I don't know any songs except for the ones that I've heard as a child in the village but I barely remember those and I doubt you've heard them before. " Steve shrugged. I mimicked his movement.

"Ok then…I used to rule the world, chunks would load when I gave the word. Now every night I go stow away, hide from the mobs that I used to slay. They once were terrified every time I looked into their eyes. Villagers would cheer my ways for the hero I was, that's what they'd say. One minute we had it all, next our world began to fall. Away from all that it had once become, they all cried for my help but I stood there numb."

"Wait a minute…I think I heard that song before…what's the name?" Steve stopped walking and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Fallen Kingdom…by Captain Sparklez." I added. '_How on Earth does he know this song?'_

"Fallen Kingdom? Fallen Kingdom… I do think I've heard it before…but it was a long…long time ago."

"Fallen Kingdom is a famous parody where I came from."

"What's a parody?" Steve adjusted the cloak around his neck.

"It's a version of the original song, most of the tie they make fun of the original but they're really fun to make and sing along to." I started skipping.

"What are you doing?" Steve raised an eyebrow and stared at me.

"Skipping, what does it look?"

"Why?"

I stopped and looked at him. "Because I can, and I can do this." I dropped my back pack to the group and took out 3 bones and the spawn egg.

"Where did you get that?!" Steve exclaimed.

I shrugged. '_I can't tell him what happened. It'll mess up his brain.'_ "I spawned into the world with it." It wasn't a lie but there could have been more detail.

"Do you even know what kind of spawn egg it is?!" Steve over-reacted behind me. I nodded and threw the egg onto the ground.

A snow white wolf with neon green tribal markings around the body jumped from the spot and turned to face us. "Get away from her!" Steve yelled from behind me.

"STEVE CHILL!" I yelled louder then I intended to. The wolf even paused and seemed to reconsider attacking me. I sighed inwardly and handed the wolf (soon to be dog) one of the bones that I had.

He (or she) sniffed it then with its mouth. After a while, the wolf finished eating the bone and jumped on me and started licking my face. It tickled so much that I couldn't stop laughing. "See Steve he's friendly. You are a boy right?"

I quickly checked the gender of my new friend to find that yes…my dog is a boy. "I'm going to name you Charlie." I petted the dog's head who in turn started to lick my fingers.

"So like what? He's just our new pal that won't hurt us?!" Steve crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly Steve. You may have lived here your whole life but it already seems like I know more about your home than you do." I chuckled. "But you are…without a doubt a better fighter than me. Please don't take this the wrong way but that's kind of why I'm here. Not for the companionship but because I was hoping you would train me to fight. I doubt you're going to protect me nor would you want to anyway and I suck at PvP as it is, and if you're not around, and neither is Charlie then I'm going to need a way to protect myself." I brushed and looked at the ground.

"You want me…" Steve pointed at himself then at me. "…to train you?"

"I don't want it to seem like I', taking advantage of you or anything because I don't want to alone but I'm going to need all the help I can get. And if you help me…I'll be eternally grateful!" I looked up at him with pleading eyes. Steve continued to keep a straight face.

"Alright, I'll help you but you're going to have to do whatever I say, got it?"

I nodded and picked up my backpack. "Got it, where to?"

"Nowhere in particular but I have a spot over in those mountains that I want to make a house in. It's about a month's walk, do you think you can make it?" Steve smirked and I straightened up to match his challenging gaze.

"I'm willing to go the distance if it meant survival."

"Good for you. You're going to need that kind of attitude out here. There's no safety of the village anymore." Steve shot me an amused glance as he picked up a diamond sword that he had dropped earlier. Charlie growled from behind me. "Heal Charlie." I commanded. The growling stopped.

"I would of figured that there would be no more hand holding now that we're on our own thank you very much." I adjusted my backpack on my shoulders and followed Steve as he lead the way toward the mountains.

"Pretty and smart, what's next?" Steve chuckled.

I smiled. "You're also forgetting sarcastic." I turned around and saw Charlie a good 20 blocks away from us. Rolling my eyes I called out. "Come on Charlie! You're going to be left behind!"

With a now smiling face Charlie ran toward us and slowed down as he came closer toward me. "Good boy." I said as I petted him.

Charlie followed me and Steve while we made our way out of the desert and into the forest.

Our journey had only begun.


	6. Test

***Hands out imaginary lollipops* Hey guys it's Pinky here and i know that it's not Monday but i leave next Saturday and my family have a lot of things to do to the house before we leave. i might post something later this week and hopefully i'll post something when i'm over there at Costa Rica but no promises, sorry not posting as often as i wish i could but i don't get the computer every day (probably a lie) but my time is also limited so i don't type all the time but just so you guys know, i'm already writing chapter 13 so i just need to type it and we'll be good. TO THE REVIEWS!**

**Quiet Defiance: Thanks...I WILL! XD**

**Angel99FTW: no...you'll see why later in the story**

**GigglingFangirl: He's snow white with neon green tribal marks around his body...and he's that way because i'm the author and i wnated him to be that way**

**dragonflyz: HAPPINESS!**

**Guest: i was pretty happy when i wrote it**

**Blue-Ender-Star: i'v been told that i'm psychic but i'm not so i have nothing else to tell you**

**CaptainDreams100: that sounds cool...i don't know what the heck to say...my life experiences haven't prepared me for something like this**

**TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 6: Test

*2 weeks later*

(Steve's pov)

Her hair in her face with overdramatic grace (rhyme!). She looked toward me with the look of determination written all over her body language. She ran toward me and I dodged her attack.

"Come on Brittany! You can do better than that." I grinned while my opponent huffed. I swear, lately it doesn't matter what she does but Brittany always looks absolutely beautiful. Even if she's fighting me, possibly fighting for me head.

"IT's kind of hard to do that when you have no more energy!" She fell backwards onto the ground and just laid there. Charlie took the moment to run toward her and lick all of her face. "Down Charlie! Down!" She laughed as she wiped her face with her sleeve.

I shook my head. "What if you're facing a hoard of zombies? They're not going to care if you're tired or not!"

"I know! But when I'm facing a hoard of zombies, I'll be facing a hoard of zombies, until then let's take a break. We and by that I mean me, have been training for hours!"

I put my sword away. She was right, we've been training since dawn and it's almost sunset. "Our natural enemies won't care about that."

Brittany groaned. "At least give me some credit, I'm not used to this much exercise and at least I'm doing better than I was when you started I started training me about 2 weeks ago." She threw her hands in the air.

"Thank Notch for that!" I chuckled.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." Brittany stood up from her spot and picked up one of the bones Charlie had been chewing on.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." I shrugged while Brittany gasped. "You're so mean!"

I looked up. '_I didn't mean to come off as mean or even rude. I was only joking.'_ "It was a joke." I threw my hands in the air in surrender.

Brittany weakly smiled. "I know that. I keep forgetting that you still have to get to know me completely including my remarks and come backs."

I nodded. "Right, right, speaking of which, what do you think your family's doing right now?"

Brittany sat down on the ground while Charlie came and sat by her side. "I don't know. I've been gone for almost a month, tomorrow it would be 3 weeks." I saw a tear stroll down her cheek. My heart broke as I made my way toward her. "Listen, I know I told you that I'll train you to fight and survive but I'll also help you get back to your family, I promise."

Brittany smiled, but it was a mixture of a sad one and a fake one, not the smile that I wanted to see. "Thank you Steve. I keep remembering the price you pay for keeping me and Charlie with you but that I also keep thinking…what if there is no way back? What if that right when I left everyone forgot about me or that I even existed? I only realized a few days ago that I broke up with Jason just because some idiot decided to put me here and take me away from my family." Brittany was trying really hard not to cry and since I've never been in this situation, I could only stare at her in pity.

"I'm sorry, I probably look like I'm crazy-" '_But you're beautiful'_ "... I just miss them a lot. I was forced to leave a lot behind."

Suddenly something inside me pulled me toward Brittany and I wrapped my arms around her giving the crying damsel a hug. "By-by what time will we be in that mountain you were talking about?"

Without even thinking I started running my hand through her soft pink hair. "About another 2 weeks. We should camp here for the night, it's getting dark."

**(Weird person's pov)**

"Yes…yes…get close to him young one. For if you have a weakness…this Steve…your secret weapon will be of no use to you. Only time will tell…just wait….just wait."

**(Brittany's pov)**

Steve let go of me from his (sort of) awkward hug. "Camping here would be nice…" I looked up at the sky and the setting sun. "And with this clearing and thank notch a clear sky…we can see the stars instead of dust and rock in our faces."

Steve chuckled. "It would be nice change of scenery."

If you don't get what we're talking about, lately…Steve has been building my strength by having me train all day and mine all night. How on Earth he's been able to do it? I don't know…but everyone knows that Steve is somehow super human. I have been getting stronger but I long for a good night's sleep.

"Should I start a fire?" I stood up and wiped the remaining tears from my eyes.

"Nah…" Steve stood up as well. "I'll start it…you've been working a lot and I've pushing you a little too hard. You deserve a break…here." Steve handed me a few pieces of steak.

I gave one piece to Charlie (who ate it happily) while I slowly ate me portion. My hunger bar showed that it had filled. At this point, I never take my contacts out because they're a pain to put back in and I always forget to take them out. "Hey Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you should have this…hold on." I cleaned my hands on my shorts and grabbed my backpack. I took out the spare pair of glasses that I got when I first got here.

"What is it?"

"It's a pair of glasses." I explained the concept of them and how to use the chat from the glasses. Without warning, the glasses morphed into his face, disappearing from sight. I could only stare at Steve with wide (scared) eyes.

"What is it?"

"The…the…the glasses…they're…they're gone." I fell backwards off of the rock I was sitting on. "I'm so sorry I didn't know that would happen!"

"It's actually ok and I don't care….it's cool." Steve closed his eyes.

"Are you sure?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I can control it with my mind right?" Steve opened his eyes again." Now the bars are gone…and now they're back."

I took a deep breath. "Stupid author scaring the heck out of me." I muttered. Suddenly an apple fell out of one of the trees near us and hit me on the head. "Owww!"

Steve chuckled."You ok?"

I glared up at the tree (although I knew it would be utterly useless). "Yeah." I rubbed my head where it was hit. "I'm ok…most of me for that matter."

"There!" Steve got the fire roaring. I walked a bit closer to the fire, enjoying the warmth that I've missed so dearly. Steve stood up, wiping his hands on his pants. "I'm going to get some fire wood. Are you going to be ok being here by yourself?"

I smiled and nodded. "I'll be fine. It'll take a while before the sun completely sets and for the monsters to spawn."

**(Weird person's pov (again))**

"Father should my brothers and I go get the girl?

"No my son…just wait…this Steve person has temporarily left, thus leaving the girl totally vanurable. I want you and you alone to watch her. Understood Ender?"

"Yes Father."

"Good…within a few years all this minecraft realm would be mine! To test her…go spawn in a few spiders…when she is ready we'll make our move."

"Yes Father."

"Don't hurt her and don't make yourself known . I'll tell your brother of your mission. I have to see into our other guests here I minecraft."

"As you wish Father.'

**(Brittany's pov)**

I looked away from my writing and onto my now cramping hand. I've been trying to continue writing my story that I'm almost finished with. Just a few more chapters and I would be done. Suddenly, Charlie jumped up from his spot and growled at the darkness in front of us. "What is it Charlie?"

Charlie started barking but I still couldn't see what he was barking at. "Charlie heal!"

He wouldn't listen to my commands and Charlie wouldn't stop barking. As if out of a movie 3 giant spiders crawled out of the darkness and toward us. I took out my sword and waited. _'Spiders…it had to be spiders…I would have preferred a creeper over this.'_

The spiders and I had a stare down. I calm myself down. The last time I encountered a spider was in my room and I couldn't sleep for days.

Charlie was growling and barking at them but they wouldn't go away. Suddenly, one of the spiders jumped (or tried to) on me. Being the coward I am, I screamed and swung my sowrd as if it were a bat and the spider was a base ball. It sliced the entire beast in half, spilling all of its inside onto the fire, giving it a purple glow. One spider attacked Charlie while the last one had me in its sights. I couldn't help my friend and Steve was somewhere in the forest. '_I can't be afraid of them anymore! It's time to get over this stupid fear!'_

The spider made the first move and I ninja sliced it into 4 pieces. Knowing that the spider was dead, I kicked the remaining spider off of Charlie and chucked my sword at it, implanting my weapon in its head. "I thought you said you'd be fine!"

I turned around and looked at Steve who had dropped the fire wood. "I …am…fine." I made my way over to Charlie who was slowly getting up. I rummaged through my bag and brought out a bone. Charlie took it without any hesitation but it was obvious that he took some damage. "The bone would help."

Steve sighed. "What happened?"

"I was writing while you were gone then Charlie sensed something was up then 3 spiders came out of the shadows and I killed them. Simple as that." I ran a hand though my hair. "Now it's my turn to ask something, did you not hear all of that?"

Steve shook his head. "Nope…I didn't hear a thing except for Charlie barking but I thought you guys were messing around. I'm just glad you're ok."

I smiled. "Thanks…I'm glad we're ok too."

"We should get some sleep…I'll build a small shelter in no time!"

I rolled my eyes. "Ok Steve…do your macho thing or whatever just don't make a roof…I want to see the stars."

Steve put some wood on the fire (which had returned to its original color) and put down a crafting table. "If you says so."

"I have to clean up the mess I made before I started fighting the spiders." I groaned.

"At least they were spiders and not a hoard of zombies." Steve chuckled.

"Haha…very funny." I grinned. "Two more weeks until we reach your destination right?"

"Absolutely."

"Ok good…I want to see why it's so important."

"You'll see when we get there."

I put my crap in my backpack neatly and in order. "I suppose I will."


	7. New House

** *hands out imaginary lollipops* Hey guys Pinky here and i'm leaving this Saturday so i've decided that i'm going to post sometime this week but i had no idea when. If you haven't read it already then go read A Strange Turn of Events written by mua...it my little departing gift for you guys. I'll try to update from where i'm going but no promises. TO THE REVIEWS!**

**wut: And why not?**

**The Writer Akayla: That's an awesome name btw and thanks for that awesome review...and it's ok if you ship it i expected some people to ship it at least**

**Quiet Defiance: What was the second word?**

**Angel999FTW: Thanks and i'll try... NINJA MOVES!**

**Blue-Ender-Star: no not beautiful...i hate spiders with a burning passion...evil little critters...*shutters***

**OctaviaHigh: Noooooo...Jason and Brittany do not fight much...it was only one fight...i tends to make things really dramatic and intense though and in my other stories, then reason they fight is because my friends are in the story but i don't want to have them fight because i'm afraid i'll make them look stupid or they'll be out of character.**

**Madiigamer: No they're stalking Brittany and what do you mean by i though that we got over the stalking**

**cwolf267: You are now officially one of my favorite readers**

**Sadnstormmaddy: i won't judge...i kind of find them cute together as well but it's not my OTP and thanks for saying that it was an awesome chapter**

**TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 7: New house

*2 more weeks later*

**(Brittany's pov)**

"Are we there yet?!" I groaned. My legs were killing me and this mountain was a pain to climb.

"Almost! Just be patient!" Steve moved a branch out of the way and held it open for me.

"Steve…you should know by now…I'm not exactly a patient person." I walked through the opening with Charlie behind me. "Thanks!"

"I've noticed that you're not patient and it's a quality I suggest you work on."

I sighed. "I know…I'm a brat."

Steve put a hand on my shoulder. "Brittany…you're not a brat."

"You were thinking it." I pointed at him.

"No I wasn't."

"You were too." I pouted. "Are we even close to your destination at all?"

"Give me a minute." Steve ran ahead of me and looked around/looked over the hill in front of us. Steve turned around and motioned me to walk to where he was. I tightened my grip on my backpack and peered over the area he was pointing at. "Look."

There was a clearing over the hill all vibrant green and healthy. Although the jewel of the clearing was the waterfall. Pouring over a small cliff and a small pool of water that led somewhere down the mountain. "It's beautiful."

"You're beautiful.'

I blushed. "Thanks Steve…but now what? Now that we're here and all."

"Well, I was planning on building a house right there by the water fall." Steve pointed at his dream spot on the landscape. "Come on…let's go!" Steve started walking down the hill and into the clearing.

I sighed. "I'm going to have to leave soon…come on Charlie!"

My companion bounced to my side and we made our way after Steve who was about 20 blocks ahead of us. "I'll help you build your house!" I called out.

"Sure! The more people working on it, the faster it'll be finished!" Steve grinned. I smiled back. "Although …would you mind getting some planks…I need to map out the house."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure thing! Stay Charlie." I took out my axe and left the two males by themselves. I made my way over to the nearest tree and started hitting it with my axe.

By hitting, I mean chopping…I sang a song to help pass the time. "Making your way in the world today takes everything you've got. Taking a break from all your worries sure would help a lot-"

_Bark! Bark! Bark!_

Charlie ran up to me with a stick in his mouth. _Bark! Bark! 'Play with me!'_

"Charlie I would but I can't…I got to get wooden planks."

_Bark! Bark!' At least for a little while'_ Charlie looked at me with his perfected puppy eyes. I rolled my eyes and picked up the stick. "Just this once, ok?"

I threw the stick as far as I could and watch Charlie ran after it. Something moved in the bushes nearby but I shrugged it off. "Just a bunny of some sort."

"Hey Brittany! Do you have some planks?!" Steve called out.

"I do now!" I took them off of the crafting table that I set down and I made my way to Steve. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Steve grinned.

"It's the least I could do. How big id that house going to be?" Charlie walked up behind me and dropped his stick by my foot.

"About 16x12 maybe." Steve looked around. "Yeah, that seems about right."

I spun around. "That's a pretty small house."

"It could be bigger…any way! Do you mind getting more planks? I'm going to need a lot more than this."

I saluted him. "No problem!" And marched back to where my crafting table was. Taking my axe (which was by the table) I walked over to the nearest tree and started chopping it. I was glad that I got some alone time and time to think.

I picked up what had landed on the ground and looked back at Steve. He was playing with Charlie and every now and then he would place a wooden plank down (or two) down and go back to playing with Charlie. My heart warmed and I smiled. Steve laughed a true laugh while he was throwing the stick for Charlie. I've only heard his laugh a few times since my time with him. It was mostly because he would laugh at the stupid things that I would do or at my mistakes. It sound mean but I couldn't care less about the subject. At least it proved he didn't hate me completely.

I walked back to where they were and put the planks on the ground. I jumped on the small structure that Steve had built and sat on it. "You having fun?"

Steve yelped. "Geeze Brittany! Make some kind of noise!"

I smirked "What if I don't want to?"

Steve raised an eyebrow and placed some planks around me. "Then…I don't know what I'll do but you won't like it."

I turned myself upside down and looked at him. "But Steve! I'm a ninja! Ninjas don't make noise!"

Steve chuckled and put a block on top of me. "Well…weather you're a ninja or not I still need to know where you are. The window would be where you're sitting."

I rolled my eyes. "Why do you need to know?"

Steve seemed to have hesitated before he answered. "So I won't have a heart attack!"

I chuckled and bounced off of the wall/out of the hole for the window. "You seem to worry too much about me Steve. I appreciate your concern and your help greatly but I'm not a child. I'm going to go get planks."

"Don't take forever!" Steve called after me.

I laughed. "There won't be a forever! You might get them yourself!" I picked up my axe and started chopping down the first tree I saw. I repeated this process of chopping down trees and giving Steve the planks I created until he said that it was enough. On my journey back and forth from the trees to the "construction site", I was able to see how the house was coming together.

By the time it was sunset it seemed to me that the house was done but the interior work needed much improvement. "Nice work Steve!" I laid down on the floor an looked around the empty house. "it needs more decorations but it's nice."

"Thanks!" Steve put down the door. "I appreciate your help…it wouldn't have gotten done as fast as it did."

I sat up and watched Charlie slightly lose it as he ran around the house. "No problem! Happy to help!"

I continued watching Charlie with amusement as he got out his reserved energy. Charlie wouldn't stop running but when he got close to the wall he tried to change direction so he wouldn't crash. His claws however disagreed with that notion and he crashed anyway. "Charlie you weirdo, calm down!" I chuckled.

"He's fine, let him test how strong the house is." Steve chuckled and sat down next to me. "If you could leave , would you?"

"Come again." I leaned against the wall.

"If you could leave this world to go back to your world, would you?" Steve looked at me.

I shrugged. "I have family back home…of course I would go back but I would miss you and everyone else….can you promise me something?"

Steve adjusted his position. "Depends…what's the promise?"

"If I do find a way to get back home…and I can't take Charlie with me…will you take care of him for me?"

Steve's look softened. "Yeah."

I stared out the window and at the silver lining in the clouds, the sun was gone but there was still light out. I kind of wanted to stay but this wasn't my house. I sighed. "Ok…come on Charlie."

"What? What are you doing?" Steve sat up as I stood up.

"You're finally here at your destination and I'm now of no use to you…so I'm leaving to find my own place." I picked up my tossed bag and put some of my other things in it. "Let's go Charlie!"

I was right by the door when I looked back at Steve. In this sudden rush of emotion, I dropped my bag, ran to Steve and hugged him. "Thank you for everything!"

I let go of him and started back to the door but Steve wouldn't let go of my wrist. I didn't have anything else to say so I waited in case Steve did. Steve bit his lip. "You don't have to go."

I blushed. "But then…where would I-"

"You can stay here…with…with me. I don't have a lot to offer but I don't want to lose you." Steve pulled me in close. His grip on my wrist wasn't tough but gentle, granted… this guy mines all day and night so he still had a grip but it didn't hurt at al. When I was close enough Steve wrapped me in a hug, it was like he thought if he hugged me any harder I would break…I probably would if he hugged me hard enough. "It's better for everyone if you don't leave you know."

I awkwardly hugged him back. '_I was not expecting this.'_ "Steve you've done so much for me in the past month…are you sure?"

Steve looked at me and rested him hands on my shoulders. "Yes."

I smiled. "I guess I found myself a home!"

Charlie barked with glee as he ran over to us. He ended up talking Steve, who only laughed and let Charlie lick his face.

**(Weird person's pov)**

"Ender! What have you found out?"

"The girl is now living with the Steve…should I take her now?"

"No…we must wait for the right moment. Brine! What did you find out?"

"The peasants are starting to form their own government system. They're prospering greatly and growing in number every day."

"Right, we must keep a close eye on those peasants, we must also make sure that the girl never meets that soon to be kingdom. Do you have anything to report Wither?"

"There has been no sign of Notch or the mysterious portal anywhere. I've tried looked for the being that caused the portal but there's no sign of him anywhere."

"Keep looking…we can't take any chances if we want to win this. Dismissed!"

**(Zooms out to IRL)**

There's a brown haired girl sitting quietly in the corner of the classroom writing down in her notebook. It's second period on Tuesday May 20th and it appears that she's running out of ideas. "I need to write at least one or two filler chapters until I can move the story onto the plot that I have planned."

The young girl moved her head around the classroom and sneezed. "It's going to take a while before I get to chapter 7…I'll be fine."

She got out of her chair and went to go blow her nose. "I hate this cold."

When she returned to her desk, the brunette began writing again, trying to ignore the one eye that just wouldn't stop watering. "Time to start the next chapter, I don't know what to write though."


	8. A more sibling relationship

***Hands out imaginary lollipops* Home is where the WiFi syncs automatically. I'M BACK EVERYONE DID YOU MISS ME?! *crickets* fine then...chapter 7 was for June 16, this chapter is for the 23, i'll try to post the rest. TO THE REVIEWS!**

**dragonflyz: Yes, it's extremely fun**

** Siris-The-Blue-Ender-Star: i didn't need to know that...but ok?**

**cwolf267: I GOT A COOKIE! HELL YEAH! THANK YOU! I'M REALLY REALLY REALLY TIRED!**

**Madiigamer: best review ever...**

**Angel999FTW: Thank you very much, i did have fun and i stayed safe...i was inside most of the fliping time but that's ok, i did a lot of typing**

**d-.-b EchoProtocal 1.3: That's a very interesting pen name and i would like to thank you for the review and BTW did you ever remember what word you were trying to say?**

**Thegypsybell: I don't want tosound stuck up or puffed up or anything because i question why on earth do you people read my work more than half of the time but i get that a lot, and i wish i knew why**

**Whispstar: *in Elvis voice* Thank you, thank you very much**

**Quite Defiance: I have no remorse of my actions toward the forth wall**

**Giggling Fangirl: Tanks (i say that sometimes, i don't know why i'm going to leave it like that but i am)**

**Minecraft Geek: Apparently**

**Guest: Really? i kind of hated it but i needed to get that message out there some how with out an authors note**

**TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 8: A more sibling relationship and a new kingdom

*1 year later*

"Steeeeevvveee! Please…stop…" I was thrown onto the ground while my torturer laughed maniacally and got on top of me. He wouldn't stop tickling me. "Stop…I can't breathe…Steve!"

"I won't stop until you agree that I'm right."

"Never!" The torture was upgraded and I laughed even harder.

"Say it!"

"NO!"

"Say it and I'll stop!"

"You can't get me to admit it!"

Charlie barked from the side lines voting on who would win. I don't know who side he was on but it better be mine.

"Brittany you know I'm right."

"Only in your dreams!" Steve wouldn't stop tickling me, I bet you can't guess what we're fighting about.

"I know that you know that I'm right. It's gold!"

"Butter!"

"Is it even eatable?"

"Butter is eatable!"

"But gold isn't!"

"I don't care! I'm calling it what I want to call it!" I was going to start peeing my pants if this continued.

"Say it!"

"Say what?!" I yelled.

"Say that I'm right!"

"Why do you always need to be right?"

"Why do you have to have what you want?"

I was able to get away from Steve as I booked it behind our table. "My family knew the difference between gold and butter and calling gold butter is my way besides my music to remember them."

"I get that and I respect it but-"There was a knock at the door, interrupting Steve's sentence.

I've lived in this house for a year now and nobody…I mean nobody…came to visit us. Steve went to open the door hesitantly but when he opened it, it appeared to be that no one was on the other side. "What is it Steve?"

"There's a note." Steve walked back into the house and put the note on the table. Charlie followed Steve close behind.

"Well…what does it say? Who's it from? Better yet where's it from?" I watched as Steve struggled to get the envelope open. I giggle at his fail attempt.

"For one we will see, I don't know and I don't know." Steve threw the envelope on the table in frustration. "How does one open this without ripping it?!"

I smiled and sighed. "Like this." I opened the envelope with ease and took out the note/letter. "It says…By royal decree of the newly establish congress…the F? WE would like to proudly present the new kingdom and to have everyone in this land to be informed of it. If this letter reaches other kingdoms of this land, please let us be informed if there's any possibility for trade. Come one, come all the new kingdom named Minecraftia." I raised an eyebrow and put the letter on the table.

"Well…that was unexpected….what do you think?" Steve sat down in one of the chairs. I followed his lead and sat down in the chair across from him. Charlie lied down by my feet. "I think that I'm not the only one to get thrown into this world."

"Should we go check out this new kingdom?" Steve put his hands over the table.

I shook my head. "No…if we go there then they're going to find out about us and we might have to pay taxes." I stuck my tongue out.

"What are taxes?" Steve raised an eyebrow.

"You don't want to know…but if you want to go check it out you can, I'll just stay here and take care of the place." I ran a hand through my hair.

"Nah, you're right, we're fine where we are but I do think we should visit at some point."

"Agreed."

**(Weird persons pov)**

"Brine anything to report?"

"The peasants there have officially started their kingdom. They call it Minecraftia and the peasants that run the kingdom have sent out thousands of letters concerning the kingdom. The peasants we have been watching have gotten wealthy beyond what we thought possible and with the growing population, their army will soon be also of incredible size."

"We shouldn't worry too much on that…as long as the girl doesn't go there, nothing can stop us. Ender! Do you have anything to report?"

"The girl and the Steve have received the letter sent by Minecraftia luckily they chose not to go to the kingdom. I'll have to make sure that they don't leave their house. Should I take the girl now?"

"You just want her for yourself! You like her!"

"Shut up Brine! I just want to move the plan forward!"

"Both of you shut up! Wither, have you found the mystery person?"

"I haven't found this person father. When the portal shows up it leave almost automatically but a new person is left behind. I'm trying father but I fear that there is something stronger than us."

"Don't talk like that! WE will succeed, understand?"

"Yes father."

"Good…now report back to your posts and remember to report back next week."

"Yes father."

"Dismissed."

**(Brittany's pov)**

"I'm going to go mining." Steve grabbed his pickaxe and walked to the door. "Maybe I'm going to find some GOLD!"

"It's butter and you know it!" I laughed.

"I'll be back!" Steve chuckled and left.

When I heard the door slam shut I turned to Charlie. "What do you think of this new kingdom? Do you think my family is there?"

Charlie sneezed. "Yeah…I thought so." I sighed and rested my head on the table "I've tried so many time Charlie…so many times…but I just can't seem to remember what my family looks like."

I could feel tears pooling in my eyes. Just think about how sad it sounds, I can't remember the faces of the ones I love. I let a few tears escape as I turned toward the ceiling. "I know you're watching me author! You and your minion that you call readers! With a snap of your fingers I can remember everything! In fact I could DO anything! But no! You brought me here to torture me, didn't you?!" I slammed my fist on the table. "Answer me! Please…."

I heard Charlie whimper next to me as he put a paw on my leg. "I'm ok Charlie…I'm just irritated that's all."

I looked down and gave Charlie a hug around his head. "Charlie…I'm flipping bored." The white dog with neon green tribal markings didn't reply but he only let me hold him near.

I raised an eyebrow when I heard a continuous thunking sound against the house. "Give a minute Charlie…it's still day time so it's not a mob. I'll be back…but just in case…" I got up and took out my diamond sword. I told Charlie to stay behind as I made my way toward the door.

I had my sword in my hand in case something decided to come out and jump in my face. Instead of a zombie with its head cut in two, a tiny little chicken was by the door. '_I wonder what would make it act this way.'_

I noticed that it was about to rain and you know who comes out when it rains. I felt pity for the small chicken and I pulled out some seeds. The small distraction instantly caught the poultry's attention as I led the poor creature inside the house. Pouring the seeds on the floor, I had to tell Charlie not to attack and eat our new guest. When Charlie decided to listen to me, I went back outside but through the back of the house.

I dug a 2x2x2 hole and put a ladder on one of the blocks. I went back inside the house to find the chicken and Charlie having a stare down. "Charlie play nice!"

I went to go find some sticks in the chests that we had. When I found what I looking for, I made my way over to the crafting table and made a few fences. "What are we going to name you?" I turned to look at the animals that wouldn't stop staring at each other. "I'll have to think of something. I want both of you alive when I return!"

I left the two being alone with my trust as I placed the fences around the hole. As a finishing touch, I added a gate.

"that should keep the chicken from escaping and anything from falling in." I wiped my hands and marveled in my work. "All that's left is the chicken."

I walked back into the house just in time because Steve came home. "Brittany…why is there a chicken in the house?"

"Well…" I picked up the chicken with ease as a name popped into my mind. "I saved the chicken from the horrible fate of being killed by any mobs out there and I made him a make-shift chicken coop. I'm going to name him Francisco."

"A chicken?"

"He came to us…and I also saved him from further brain damage since he wouldn't stop crashing into the house."

"Are you sure you want to keep him?" Steve raised an eyebrow as he set his pickaxe on the floor.

"Yes." I stood a little straighter.

"Ok then…as long as you know what you're doing."

"I have a faint idea Steve that we're going to have a lot of chickens if I do this right."

"Fine…but you're in charge of the chicken." Steve smiled and left the room.

"His name is officially Francisco!" I yelled after him.

"Whatever! I'm tired and I'm going to bed!" Steve opened the door to his bed room.

I rolled my eyes. "Night Steve!"

"Good night!"

I turned my head to look at Francisco. "I'm going to put you in your room thingy then I'm going to write, ok?"

He didn't reply, I didn't expect him to. I carried Francisco out the door and I dropped him into the make-shift chicken coop I made. It sounds mean but Francisco flapped his wings and gently floated to the bottom.

With my mission completed I proudly marched back into the house and sat down at the table. "OK Charlie, here's the jist…you can not eat Francisco…got it?"

Charlie nodded and sat next to me. "Good, now I need you to take your turn as patrol for anything suspicious. I feel like something's been watching me ever since I started living with Steve and I know the mobs won't eat you."

Charlie got up and left the house to patrol the outside, thus leaving me alone in the house with my thoughts. "I don't think I'll ever see Adam again…or anyone for that matter."

I got the feeling that something was watching me again and looked out the closest window but nothing was there. "I think I'm finally losing the rest of my mind." I looked outside the window just in case. "Or maybe I'm just paranoid."


	9. Hitting the Road

**This chapter was for the 23 of June, i hope you guys enjoy. TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 9: Hitting the road

*3 years later*

**(Brittany's pov)**

"Steve?" I knocked on his door and opened it a bit. "Do you have a minute?"

"Huh? Come in Brittany, it's rude to linger in the doorway." Steve moved some stuff so I could walk into his room. _'Some things never change.'_

I hopped onto his bed and crossed my legs. "When do you think we would be able to go on the yearly trip back to the village?"

Steve sat down next to me and laid down. "I don't know…when do you think we should go?"

I smiled and laid down next to him. "There's a reason I'm asking you Steve. You've known me for 4 years…you would think you know that by now."

Steve whistled. "4 years…it seems like such a long time."

"It feel like it though." I looked at the ceiling and mindlessly blurted out. "I've given up on trying to find my family."

Steve sat up abruptly. "Don't say that! I promised you that I would help you find your family all those years ago and I'm not ready to break that promise!"

I slowly sat up. "Steve…it's been 4 years….4 FLIIPING YEARS! They probably think I'm dead by now and they stopped looking. I'm just facing the facts Steve…besides…we weren't doing much to try and find them. We've been here in this house most of the time so what does it matter? The portal that brought me here isn't going to end up on our doorstep." I sighed.

Steve stayed silent for a while before he stood up and said. "Then let's go find it!"

I stood as well (probably looking crazy from all the static) "WHAT?!"

"You heard me, we have our tamed horses to make the journey and all we have to do is make a crate like cage for the chickens and we can give them to the village when we go there." Steve seemed very ecstatic about the idea.

"So we just mount our horses and go to the village, drop Francisco and the others in their hand then make new adventure by trying to find a portal that we may never find?"

"Pretty much…yeah."

I smiled. "What about Charlie?"

"He can come with us!"

"Steve…I'm almost 20, you can't expect me to…" I stopped my sentence short. He did have a point and a change of scenery wouldn't hurt. "You know what? Let's do it! WE don't have anything to lose!"

"That's my girl! Come on, we got to get this place ready!"

I groaned. "Why do we have to do chores?!"

Steve chuckled. "You may be almost 20 but you still act like a teenager."

I laughed. "At least I'm more willing to do them. Let's get started."

We trashed, smashed and destroyed every single chest that we had. Steve did most of the wreckage to see what we could bring and what was going to be thrown out. This continued for most of the day and most of the night.

When I was done, throwing over half of our crap, Steve like the gentleman he is) help me pack all of what left into the bags that I made over the years when I was bored. By the time everything was packed, it was well into the night. "Brittany…go to bed." Steve tried to hold my half asleep (mostly asleep) form upright and avoid falling/crashing. I shook my head (at least I think I did) signifying that I didn't want to go to sleep. Sadly, my body wasn't giving me a choice.

"Ok, that's it." Steve picked me up and carried me into my room. "You're going to sleep while I work on the chicken box. I'm surprised you're even falling asleep, there are so many zombies."

"I'm not tired." I mumbled, I felt Charlie jump onto the bed and lay down.

"Sure you are, good night Brittany." Steve then left. I wanted to tell him something else but the softness of the pillow was welcoming. My mind shut down before I could even think of what I wanted to say.

I woke up feeling refreshed and like a toy that was in the box since forever that finally got the see the light of day. Charlie was at the foot of the bed still asleep until I tried to get out of the bed. There was something different about this morning though. I desperately wanted to yell shut the heck up at the noise. I made my way outside then I found out why. The chickens were louder than usual and there was a reason why.

Steve was putting all of our chickens into cages. They were the perfect size, but Steve needed more than one because of the amount of chickens we had. "I told you we would have a lot chickens ever since Francisco came into our lives." I snickered.

"You were right! Now can you please help me?! It's as if we'll never run out of chickens." Steve ran his hand over his forehead and went back to work.

I rolled my eyes. "Well since you said please." I jumped into the chicken coop and started handing Steve the chickens.

"How is this hard for you?" I teased.

Steve sarcastically laughed. "Maybe because you're not putting them into the boxes…on top of that they hate me. Evil little birds."

"Awww…" I picked up another chicken and had Steve look at it. "But they're so sweet…how could they be evil?"

"Easy for you to say! They like you!"

I flipped my hair. "You just can't handle my fabulousness."

"That is if you had any." Steve chuckled.

I huffed. "No need to be rude."

"It's not being rude, it's telling the truth."

I rolled my eyes and continued handing Steve the remaining chickens. "Well…whatever."

We continued the work in silence and when we were down to the very last chickens. I decided to break the ice. "Steve…are you sure you want to give all of this up for me? You can continue your life here while I leave…you've become my older brother figure and I would hate to see you hurt…especially if it's because of me."

Steve didn't say anything which made me anxious and jumpy to say the least. I handed Steve the last chicken in the coop and started picking up the eggs. To avoid any further awkward silence, I turned on my phone and started playing some music. "Do you mean it?"

I turned my attention to Steve, who was sitting on the ground, staring down at me. "Mean what?"

Steve jumped into the coop and leaned against the dirt wall. "Have I become your older brother figure?"

I continued picking up the eggs and taking them out while I answered Steve's question. "Yeah…of course you have, I love you like family you never acted like a father so you took the position of a brother."

I looked Steve in the eye and saw something different; I couldn't put my finger on it. "Just asking." Steve got out of the coop and picked up the eggs that I had set aside.

"Tell me that you love me, yeah! Tell me that I take your breath away!" My phone blared the lyrics from where it was. I started singing along as I picked up the remaining eggs. When I was able to put those aside, I was finally able to get out of the chicken coop. I sat down on the grass and stared at the house. "You never answered my question."

"What?" Steve locked the last cage and sat next to me.

"You never answered my question." I didn't take my eyes off of the house as I could see Steve and me in the house throughout the years I've lived here.

"What was your question again?" Steve poked my shoulder.

"Are you willing to give up everything for me? Scratch that…WHY are you willing to give up everything for me?" I turned away from the house to look Steve in the eye. We both may have gotten older but we look fairly the same. Steve never lost his 5 o'clock shadow or the muscle. I look a little older but it's only been 4 years, I think at some point of our lives we stop ageing.

"Brittany…I'm going to leave this house to help you like I promised. I love you…like family and you should know me by now…I NEVER break a promise." Steve put a hand on my shoulder.

I smiled. "Thank Steve." I leaned over and hugged him. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"It's nothing."

I let go of him. "No it's not you liar, I'm going to go pack up the remaining food. Do you mind getting the horses ready?" I stood up and brushed the dirt off of my clothes.

"Didn't we pack the food yesterday?" Steve stood up as well and walked with me back into the house.

"No, we packed everything but the food and the beds." I moved my hair behind my shoulder.

"Well, I got the beds and the horses…you get the food and the dog?"

"Yup!" I walked over to where we had the bags and I opened a few. I had to move some things so we could at least 2 bags only for food. I whistled as hard as I could to get Charlie's attention.

My best friend ran into the room I was in and into my face. I laughed and pushed Charlie down to stop him from licking my face. "Stop Charlie, stop!"

Charlie sat down like the happy dog he was and waiting for whatever I had to say. "Ok Charlie, here's what I need you to do. Take this bag over to the stables and give it to Steve, then some back, you got that?"

Charlie nodded while I handed the bag of food to him and pray to Notch that he wouldn't eat any of it. I only had the second bag half full by the time Charlie came back. He sat by my leg and patiently waited for any more commands that I would give him. I finished packing the last bag and made my way to the stables with Charlie on my heels.

"Hey Brittany! Ready to go?" Steve strapped on the few bags that we had while I made way to my horse.

"Sure, everything packed and strapped on?" I didn't need to hear a reply, I strapped on the last bag onto my horse and picked Charlie up. It was bit of a struggle but I managed. Steve was trying to connect the boxes with the chickens his horse so he wasn't able to help me.

When Charlie was certain that he wasn't going to fall off and nodded in direction, I got on the poor horse as well and waited for Steve. "You ready Steve?"

"Yeah, let's go!" Steve walked in front of me and took the lead. While I waited for Steve to pass me completely I looked back into the house we made. Our lives in there ran through my memory at top speed so it seemed like a montage. I smiled sadly and moved my horse forward.

"Come on Charlie! Time to hit the road."

**(Weird person's pov)**

"Ender! What do you have to report?"

"The girl and the Steve are leave the house to try and find the girl's family and the portal."

"Stay close to them. Keep them away from the kingdom but-"

"Don't make yourself known. Father, I understand, I'll do what it takes."

"Good, I'll inform your brothers of what has happened, don't lose sight of our mission.

"I won't father, I won't."


	10. Eavesdropping can save lives

***Hands out imaginary lollipops to all the reviewers* Sorry i'm a little late i didn't have the time yesterday and i wasn't going to go on today until i remembered about my chapter.**

**You may have thought that this was a normal getting thrown into minecraft story but that all changes this chapter...or the next depending on how you receive the message.**

**TO THE REVEIWS!**

**Angel999FTW: I didn't get your review completely, but it made me laugh. Awesome**

**WillowWhisker: Best review ever and i'll try but you can't rush the art of imagination**

**Quiet Defiance: I know, that how i know when they're coming back...if they ever will...you'll have to wait and see**

**GigglingFangirl: I am the author fear me and my pencil!**

**Madiigamer: ADVENTURE! and no...and for the budder question it doesn't matter, i can't type or say both**

**cwolf: I GOT MORE COOKIES! YAY! And yes i'm going to have her be completely oblivious to Steve's love and and his children are stalkers because i'm the one writing the story and they can be that way. :D**

**TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 10: Eavesdropping can save lives

*1 year later*

"There are plenty of ore in minecraft. Diamond, cool lapis and more, but at lass there is one that stands among the rest, one that's so simple it's truly the best! An ore so amazing it's Sky Army's crest!" I sang while I waited I waited for Steve to return with the firewood.

It's been a year since Steve and I left our house on the mountain. I honestly enjoy this kind of life better than when we lived in the mountain. Granted, I miss the comfort and security of a house and where we lived was beautiful but I now feel closer to nature.

"OK, that should be enough to last us through the night!" Steve dropped the pile of wood that he collected on the ground and sat down next to me on the log.

_Bark! Bark! Bark!_

Charlie ran at us with his tail wagging, telling us that he's REALLY excited about something and that he wants us to follow him. I laughed and petted my sweet dog. "Ok, Charlie, what is it that you want to show us?"

Charlie jumped around in a circle and booked it into some random direction leaving me and Steve by the fire with no other choice but to follow the excited canine. "Hold on Charlie! Wait for u!"

I laughed as I followed him through the woods as Steve followed me close behind. Charlie stopped by some bushes with his tail between his legs. "What is it Charlie?"

There was some kind of mumbling about 30 feet away from us. I dropped my voice below a whisper. "Steve… stay here with Charlie and make sure that he doesn't make a sound, I'm going to check it out."

Before Steve could even try to stop me, I turned on my ninja mode (that I've perfected over the years) and made my way over to some bushes where the mumbling was coming from. I crouched down and listened closely when I thought I was close enough. "Ender, it's time to move the plan to the next step. It's been long enough, I want you to go to the kingdom of Minecraftia and kill the top 3 citizens. You'll know them when you see them and if necessary kill everyone else."

I silently gasped as my hand flew to my mouth. I wanted to scream and run back and get the heck out of here, but I was frozen in place as I continued listening.

"Yes father but what about the girl"

"Leave her, she's of no use to us anymore."

"I've been watching her all this time that I never found out where the kingdom is."

"Look to the mountains and fly to the right."

"I'll see to it that it is done father."

"Good."

My legs found their strength again as I ran all the way back to Steve. Grabbing onto his wrist, I dragged him as far away from the area as I could. "Brittany what's wrong?"

"I heard a person talking and they were planning a murder!" I sat on the ground to try and catch my breath.

"A murder? Are you sure?" Steve picked me off of the ground and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Steve...when you hear kill these 3people and everyone else it means murder them!"

"Calm down, calm down, who were these 3 people?"

"I don't know, they said the top 3 citizens! We have to warn them!"

"Brittany we could be killed as well."

"But the person who's going to kill them has been watching us a.k.a. me. It's a miracle we've lived this long and how they haven't tried to killed us yet. I don't want to live if I knew that someone might die and I didn't do anything about it."

"We have to get to the horses then!" Steve dragged me through the woods and I looked back every now and then to check if anything was following us. Luckily I couldn't see anything other than Charlie.

"You're right, we have to warn them and the citizens. Where are these people?" Steve put Charlie on his horses and jumped on.

"Minecraftia." I got on my horse as well and ran in the direction that I heard the mystery voice said to go. I know he wasn't talking to me and for one I can't fly but now I know where to go.

"About time we visited, let's go save the kingdom!" Steve rode next to me. I'm pretty sure that if he could, Steve would have passed me. Luck for me he has no idea where to go.

We rode our horses for the whole day and night. One of the reasons why I like minecraft, the horses have different needs so they could of continued running without a care.

I looked up into the sky and saw a dark figure illuminated by the stars. It looked similar t a Night Fury from How to Train Your Dragon but at the same time it looked nothing like Toothless. I urged my horse faster to try and beat the creature to my destination. If that's the thing that went by Ender, then we have to pick up the pace.

"Brittany…I understand that you want to save them but why are we going faster?" Steve yelled through the wind.

I rolled my eyes. "You may not be able to see it but I think I just saw what we're up against and it's not pretty!"

"What is it?" I don't see anything!"

"Some dragon like creature!" I yelled back I looked into the distance and I saw lights, a giant building and a wall surrounding the city. "We're almost there! I can see Minecraftia!" _'Out of all the names the people could of chosen, they had to choose the most clique one!'_

"I can see it too!" Steve yelled.

'_Now that I think about it, we weren't that far away from the city…then again, we have been traveling all this year and we're traveling like 70 miles an hour.'_

We got to the city about 20 minutes later as we sneaked passed the guards (they were asleep) and into the city. I kept a close watch on the dragon creature person as we followed him through the kingdom. Steve and I locked our old cloaks around our necks as the kingdom transformed from slums, to middle class, to the riches part. It was only obvious because of the mansions.

The creature thing landed on top of one of the mansions. I immediately jumped off of my horse and put the hood of my cloak over my head. The parkour up the house was a little challenging but I was only one floor away by the time the creature jumped through the window.

Steve had to stay behind to watch the horses with Charlie. I would have preferred it if he came with me but Steve flatly refused the offer. '_Punk.'_ I thought.

I jumped through the already open window and saw the creature retract its wings and pull out a knife as he hovered over a sleeping figure in the bed.

Right as he was about to strike, I jumped on his back and tried pulling him back towards the window by my weight. This guy pulled me by my cloak and threw me over his head. I landed on the ground without a sound, I didn't want to risk having whoever is in the bed wake up.

The guys with the knife was persistent, I would give him that much. I jumped on him a second time when he was about to strike the sleeping figure again but this time, both of us landed on the hardwood floor with a loud thud. The person in the bed stirred but I couldn't concentrate properly as this dude somehow got on top of me. He raised his knife and- "GUARDS!"

Both of us turned our heads to the now sitting person in the bed. In a flash I was stabbed and whoever was the assassin was now gone and out the window. I was forced to try and stop the bleeding by myself as the person jumped out of the bed and ran to my side. "Who the hell are you?!"

The voice sounded familiar but the pain was so intense I couldn't talk. "What the hell are you- YOU'RE HURT!"

_'No dur Sherlock!'_ I criticized in my head as I tried to stop the bleeding. The door was thrown open and the guards charged into the room.

"Take this person to the infirmary, he's wounded!" The guy ordered.

I was hastily picked up and carried out of the room by the guards. Whoever I just saved ran with the guards but everything to me was a blur. The last the clear image, in was a boy with long bangs that covered one eye, put on glowing green headphones and yelled. "Get out of bed, now! We need to have an emergency meeting!"

Then I closed my eyes.

I thought that I had only closed them for a second but when I re-opened them I was in a white room on a flat, cold table. My vision was still a blur and I couldn't see anything clearly. Luckily my hearing hasn't failed me to this moment and I listened carefully.

"Should I apply more amnesia? She would be waking up by now."

"Yes that would help. She was stabbed by her chest and she lost a lot of blood."

"I can fix that."

"NOTCH!"

My interest in my situation was at its peak but I could feel myself loosing conciseness. '_Stupid universe!'_

"Yes, yes, introductions can be saved for later. Now if you would be so kindly get out so that I could look at her."

"But we were ordered by-"

"I didn't want to play this card but who do you think you're talking to?"

"Yes, quite right. So very sorry, come along now Dan."

"But it's Notch!"

"DAN!"

"Coming…"

I would have smiled and laughed if I could of but the pain masked the humor with a frown. '_I wonder how Steve is doing."_

"Alright, time to get to work."

'_Work? Is Notch going to experiment on me?'_


End file.
